


Respite

by Nekoburi



Category: Fumetsu no Anata e | To Your Eternity
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoburi/pseuds/Nekoburi
Summary: After Fushi fled the Ninannah's village, Parona fought with all she had against the Yanome. Unfortunately, it's not enough.(or: where Parona dreams a little bit, before going back)(takes place between chapter 11 and 43)





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this manga made me cry like three times? In two sittings? I'm bawling guys.
> 
> Note: English is not my first language so feel free to correct me!

Parona is a sister to March, a huntress, and a daughter of Ninannah.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.  
  
The other villagers did fight bravely. But now, Parona could only watch as the flames grew and engulfed their homes, the roar almost drowning the cries.  
_Her_ father died. So did _her_ mother. Parona did not see little Risa so maybe someone else managed to flee and grabbed the children?  
  
_(Wrong, she did see several small bodies, smaller than ~~Mar-~~ , lying on the ground earlier.)_  
  
The Yanome woman was still there, using a sword instead of her bow. Despite Parona's shot, she fought like a demon, eyes scanning her surroundings wildly, as if looking for...

  
  
"He's not there you know."

  
  
Her voice was hoarse but still loud enough, despite what happened during this very long month.  
Hayase stopped abruptly. Her face was heavily scarred, as if someone had cut a perfect rectangle of her skin. Her eyes, though, were still inky black and undamaged.  
  
_(What a waste, she should have killed her back then. She was defenseless, burnt up. After that, she could have ~~kill-~~ died peacefully but-)_

  
  
"Oh, I see."

  
  
The Yanome woman was now smiling peacefully. Sheathing her sword, she used her whistle three times and the fighting slowly stopped.

  
  
"In that case, I should prepare my gift for him then."

  
  
And she laughed, cheeks flushed pink, like a young girl in love.  
  
_(How dare she? HOW DARE SHE? After all the pain she caused, that **monster** thought that she earned the right to stand by Fushi?)_  
  
The other woman kept talking, still staring at Parona.

 

  
"Well, after we wrap up everything there, I think that I will leave him alone for a few weeks. I don't have a lot of choices for the gift but..."

 

  
Hayase grabbed her hair, forcing her to look up from where she was bound.

  
  
"You'll do."

 

* * *

  
First, she was thrown into a dungeon. The humidity and the mold were ever-present. The smell was awful and Parona had no doubts that several people died in there.  
She slept for a few hours, before jolting awake. No matter how many times she prayed and hoped, the situation was still the same.  
  
Because of her last escape, she was given nothing. No new clothes, no broom, nothing that could be crafted into a makeshift weapon. Instead, someone came by twice a day, to feed and wash her, her arms still bound.  
  
After the dungeon came the room. Parona could now sleep in a very rudimentary bed (with no blankets). It didn’t change the fact that she was getting thinner and thinner.  
She began to lose track of the time she spent there. A week? A month? Who knew.  
  
And yet. She still held a tiny shard of hope, nestled deep within her heart. Something smaller that the seeds of a fruit but stronger that any mountain.

 

* * *

 

The interrogations were always about the same subject:

 

“Where is Fushi?”

 

“I don’t know.” she said, after being slapped by a furious Hayase.

 

“I don’t know!” she spat out after being kicked several times in the ribs.

 

“I dunno knooooow…” she mumbled, speech slurred after drinking a strange concoction.

 

For the first time in her life, Parona was glad to admit her lack of knowledge.

 

* * *

  
  
It happened very quickly.  
  
Parona was in the middle of eating breakfast when a familiar drowsiness overtook her.  
  
_(A memory: "As expected, morning glories from the West work wonders.")_  
  
When she woke up, she was bound to a rock slab and Hayase was smiling.  
She looked at her hungrily, like she had waited for this for a long time.

  
  
"It's time to prepare my gift for my beloved! But first..."

  
  
Her knife was on her face, delicately tracing...  
A rectangle.

  
"Now, I can't meet my beloved looking like that can I? So I will take something of yours. Not that it'll matter much for you in the end."

  
  
Everything burned.  
And after what felt like hours, she saw the axe, resting almost innocently against the wall.  
Parona closed her eyes.

 

* * *

  
  
"Big sis!"

  
  
When Parona turned around, it was to see March, accompanied by her children. She couldn't really see their faces but instinctively, she knew they were March's.

  
  
"Hey there, March. How are you?"

  
  
The huntress put down her quiver. It was half-full but she had hunted enough. Fifteen arrows for fifteen preys. Her accuracy was ~~astounding~~ as good as ever. She frowned a bit at the small mountain of rabbits.

  
  
_(Was it really her doing?)_

  
  
"I made lunch! Come quickly!"

  
  
And just like that, the scenery changed. Parona was now at a table, with a simple but delicious meal. Roasted rabbits with potatoes, freshly picked berries and fruits. A familiar scene and yet... something felt wrong.  
That feeling only got stronger when Penna poked her head into the house.

  
  
"Hey girls! Sorry I'm late!"

  
  
"Penna!"

  
  
Parona rushed and hugged her sister tightly.

  
  
"I missed you so much!"

  
  
"Aw, what are you talking about Parona? I've always been there!"

  
  
"Really? But you said..."

  
  
She remembered something.  
  
A foot in the forest.

  
  
"You said that you'd make me a new... doll."

  
  
Parona tried to focus on her sister's face. Dark eyes, dark hair... But what did her nose look like? Her mouth? She couldn't quite make out the finer details of Penna's face, despite being so close to her.

Then, it hit her.

  
This wasn't real.

 

_(Where is Fushi?)_

 

And soon her memories rushed back.

 

"I'm sorry but... I can't go with you. Not right now. I..."

 

_I have to help him._ That _woman was still there after all._

  
  
As soon as she made that decision, March and Penna crumbled away, still frozen in their warm smiles. The smell of the tasty dinner disappeared as well, leaving Parona alone.  
Well, not quite.  
There was a warm presence behind her back. A bear, with many bloody arrows still stuck on him.  
  
And behind him, there was...

  
  
"March!"

  
  
She rushed forward with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

  
  
The arena was roaring. Watching the immortal fight was a show in itself. Who knew what form he would take on next?  
The bear was a new one. Very large and very angry, it left a vivid impression on the people of Jananda.  
  
However, _this_ one was new.  
  
In the bear's place was now a young woman. She had bandages around her torso, her dark hair was tied loosely and she looked weak and out of place, especially after the Bear.  
  
Here is what they didn't know.  
  
Parona is a sister to March, a huntress, and a daughter of Ninannah.  
  
And she lives on.


End file.
